This invention is an improvement upon that of U.S. Pat. No. Re 28,643, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.
In the installation of railing assemblies, particularly, when the assemblies are slope-mounted, as for example, along or on a stairway or the like, and wherein the panels (preferably of glass construction) are to be adhesively secured within channels of the mounting structure, it is desired that the assemblies be effected prior to setting-up of the adhesive. Many of the available adhesives are more flowable in nature and require a period of time within which they can set up and positively adhere the panels to the channel walls. Most particularly, when the assemblies are mounted in sloped disposition, as on or along a stairway, and when it is desired to use the more liquid or flowable adhesives, it is desired to provide means whereby the assemblies may be made and installed without risk that the adhesive will, under the influence of gravity, run out of the channel before setting-up has taken place. Other times it is practical to work from one side only of a railing when installing it, but it is nevertheless desirable to have maximum adhesive contact between the panel and mounting channel.